


How to Woo a Cosplayer

by Justghostingby



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, and strawbarrow, black box Gyrus and Gyrus are brothers, black box Gyrus and Gyrus are separate people, cosplayer au, roseberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby
Summary: In which Gyrus attempts to woo Tori, only to discover that winning over a cosplayer is harder than it seems.a roseberry fic for brainstealer on the discord
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Tori Grieve, Kodya Karevic/ Past Gyrus
Kudos: 14





	How to Woo a Cosplayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderRunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRunner/gifts).



> Brainstealer, now Tchort, challenged me to write a fic that was rose berry, and this is the result. I don't normally write Roseberry, so I hope that the chemistry flowed properly.   
> Please enjoy!

This was all Epsilon's fault, Gyrus thought as he stood bewildered in a cheap paper crown while six strangers in infinitely better-thought-out costumes judged him. Well, not entirely, but he was who Gyrus was going to blame for this situation. Him and his stupid ‘girlfriend’ comments. “Hi!” he gave an awkward little wave. “I’m Gyrus!”

The cosplayers all simultaneously raised an eyebrow, and turned their attention to Tori, who blushed and looked down. A tiny bubble of anger rose in Gyrus’ chest. They didn’t find anyone else to play the part who were they to judge her for her choice, and besides, it wasn’t Tori’s fault he didn’t have a proper costume!

\--------

“Stupid Epsilion,” Gyrus muttered as he hurried down the school hallway, head still reeling from his older brother’s comment about how he couldn’t keep his girlfriend waiting. “What does he know anyways?” Tori was his best friend, it was only natural that they spent a lot of time together. Everything was completely normal.

Except if there really was nothing to Epsilon's comment, why did it keep running circles around his brain? Why couldn’t he get the concept out of his mind? He and Tori were just friends. Friends who ate lunches together and walked to class together, and hung out after school like friends do. All totally normal.

Well, mostly normal. There were moments... Gyrus quickened his pace as he ducked his head. Little things really. When their hands would linger as they passed a drink or a sandwich, where Tori would laugh at one of Gyrus’ terrible science puns and he would suddenly feel on top of the world. As much as Gyrus tried to deny it, those moments didn’t feel the same as when Sylvia’s hand brushed against his or when she laughed along.

Gyrus wasn’t sure what to do with that.

He was so wrapped up in his own worries that he didn’t notice the uneven title of the school until it was too late, and he was careening towards the ground. Gyrus had just enough time to think, _this is going to hurt,_ before someone caught his hand and pulled him back onto his feet.

“Are you okay?” Tori’s worried face appeared over his, and Gyrus felt his cheeks heat up at how close she was. Tori frowned, and placed her free hand on his forehead. “You’re awfully warm.”

“I-I’m fine!” Gyrus stuttered out, then straightened, sending her a warm grin. “Really Tori. I just got distracted.” He gave their still joined hands a squeeze.

Tori seemed to take that as reassurance. She gave a nod and stepped back, letting go of his hand, and Gyrus could feel the warmth leave him. Okay. So maybe he did have a crush. Huh. That was a new feeling. He wondered if he was supposed to feel this fuzzy.

Tori’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you’re okay Gyrus? You do not seem like your usual self.” Oh no, she’s noticing. What was he supposed to do? Or maybe a better question was, what would Epsilon not do?

“I really am fine,” Gyrus insisted, because Epsilon never let a chance to be dramatic go to waste. He cast around for another, safer topic of conversation that would let his heart stop beating so fast. “Got any plans this Sunday?” He said and instantly regretted it.

Tori froze, a hint of red flushing across her cheeks. Gyrus just had a second to wonder if he just accidentally asked her out, before her face fell. “Aye,” she sighed. “Or at least I did.”

“What’s wrong?” Gyrus asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder, worry overcoming any lingering awkwardness.

Tori bit her lip. “You know of my...hobby. Correct?” She cast him a shy glance.

“You mean the cosplay thing?” Gyrus said, confused as to why she would seem so embarrassed.

“Not so loud!” Tori hissed, placing a hand over his mouth. Gyrus raised an eyebrow and she lowered it with a sigh. “But yes, that.” She pulled an arm close to her chest. “My team and I were supposed to go against the biggest opponent we’ve yet faced, but the girl who played our Queen has gone off to college, and we could not find another to replace her, so we will have to forfeit.”

“That’s horrible!” Gyrus exclaimed. He didn’t know all that much about Cosplay, but he knew that Tori had been working hard and looking forward to this battle for ages.

“Aye,” Tori gave him a half smile, trying to play it off, but Gyrus could read the disappointment in every corner of her face.

And because Gyrus couldn’t bear to see her so upset he said, “Then I’ll be the Queen!” And went ahead and signed his own death warrant.

\-------

Oh that’s right, Gyrus took a deep breath. He was here to support Tori, whatever else Epsilon got him to do be damned. And if he couldn’t do it with costume... He coughed into his hand. “I mean, I am Prince Gyrus, eldest son of the late Queen.” He gave a slight bow, hoping it looked official. “I’ve been away at boarding school, but the Lady Tori,-” he gestured to Tori at his side, “-thought it would be best if I returned to aid you on this mission.”

“That’s right,” Tori stepped forward. “In the unfortunate absence of the late Queen, I felt the time was right to bring him back, so that our kingdom might see that we are strong in this time of crisis!” She thrust her fist in the air, and the room erupted into cheers. Gyrus felt his shoulders sag in relief as Tori seemed to command the crowd.

She shot him a small smile, private and warm across the cheering crowd. And suddenly Gyrus felt a lot better about coming here today.

“Technically, boarding schools were not yet invented...” a boy in the back began, white blond hair shifting as he moved. The blue-haired girl to his right shoved her hand over his mouth.

“Shut up Sir Knox!” She gave Gyrus and Tori a smile, “Sorry about him. He was cursed by a fae a little while ago, and it makes him spout out random things sometimes. I’m Lady Maria.” She added as Knox began to struggle.

“Ummghff,” Knox said, clawing at Maria’s arm, but her grip remained strong.

“Welcome home your highness!” A short boy ran up, hand grabbing Gyrus’ forearm and squeezing as Gyrus stared at him in numb shock. “And might I just say, you’ve grown so big and strong while you were away!” He pulled closer to hug Gyrus’ arm, and Gyrus shifted uncomfortably, heat rising to his head.

“That’s enough Alistair!” Tori grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him bodily across the room. “His highness is off limits!”

“Of course, of course,” Alistair bounced back to his feet, looking none the worse for wear after being thrown. “I know he’s taken! But you can’t blame a guy for admiring such a fine body!” He gave Gyrus a wink.

“Taken?” Gyrus asked, cheeks heating up. He wasn’t taken as far as he knew. At least, not yet. Maybe Tori had said something? He peaked hopefully over at her.

Tori was still scowling at Alistair. “The prince will be engaged to another royal, he is far above all of us!

“He is?” Alistair pouted.

“I am?” Gyrus tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. Tori’s ears turned red.

“Technically,” Knox said, having finally freed himself from Maria’s grasp, “many royals had affairs with those below their station before and after marriage. It was so popular that there is an entire genre of books and poems on the subject, called ‘Romances.’”

“So what I’m hearing is, he’s not off limits,” Alistair’s grin turned feral. Gyrus felt sweat form on the back of his neck.

“He’s off limits to the likes of you!” Tori shoved an arm between them. “As the champion, it is my duty to ensure his safety!” And isn’t that sweet, Gyrus thought as he admired the determined fire in her eyes as she said so.

Another boy in the back groaned as he uncrossed his arms. “Can we please get to planning our strategy now?”

“Yes, Strategy!” Gyrus beamed. “I’m good at strategy!”

\----------

“I need love advice!” Gyrus shouted as he pushed open the door to his brother and Kodya’s apartment. Epsilon looked up from his spot on the couch.

“Really?” Epsilon closed his book. “I never thought I’d see the day when you came looking for my advice.”

“I’m not,” Gyrus scowled as his gaze swept the apartment. “Where’s Kodya?”

“What?” Epsilon cried as Kodya stuck his head into the room, massaging a towel through his still wet hair. “Why would you go to Kodya when I’m right here?”

“Go to Kodya for what now?” Kodya asked, looking at the brothers in confusion.

“Love advice,” Gyrus explained. Then turned to Epsilon. “And I’m going to him because I know you didn’t do any of the work to get into you relationship.”

“He certainly did not,” Kodya added with a smirk as Epsilon pouted. “So you’ve finally found love eh? Don’t worry,” Kodya crossed the room and pulled an enormous scrapbook from the bookshelf, “I have accumulated my experiences into this comprehensive guide on love.”

Gyrus stared at the pretty pink cut out words spelled, “Kodya’s Guide to Loving Oblivious Idiots” on the cover. Gyrus felt a wave of apprehension as Kodya opened it to page one.

“Now,” Kodya said. “What is your relationship with this lucky person, if you have one at all?”

“Uhhh, Its Tori?” Gyrus began, wondering privately just when Kodya’s quest to romance his brother had started. Had he picked him out of a crowd and decided he wanted to date him? That made this book a little creepy.

“I knew it!” Epsilon shouted. “See this is why you should have come to me! I have a knack for knowing these things.” Gyrus glared at him, remembering suddenly how this was all his fault.

“Ignore him,” Kodya advised as he flipped a fourth of the way through the book to a section marked, “the friend zone,” in sad blue letters. “Tori is your best friend correct?” Kodya asked. “Have you broached the subject of dating with her?”

“Kinda?” Gyrus remembered their earlier conversation. “I sort of accidentally asked her out?”

“Accidentally?” Kodya raised an eyebrow, and Epsilon howled with laughter. “Stop that!” Kodya pointed a finger at him. “I’ve filled pages of this book with times you ‘accidentally’ asked me out! You do not get to judge him!” Gyrus really wanted to ask, but he decided to leave that until after he’d fully explained.

“I asked her what her plans were for Sunday,” he said, “And she blushed.” Kodya nodded.

“That does sound pretty straight forward,” then Kodya frowned. “So why are you still coming to me?”

“Because she did have plans on Sunday,” Gyrus explained. “Her cosplay battle needed a new Queen, so I volunteered to help. Which I figured would mean it's not a date, but then after school she told me that she’s really looking forward to getting to be my knight, and blushed again. And now I’m confused.”

“I see,” Kodya scratched his chin. “So its a maybe date,” he flipped the book through halfway to a section entitled “Maybe Date????” in multicolored letters. “These are a bit complicated.” He began flipping through the pages, and Gyrus got a brief glimpse of pictures of Epsilon and Kodya doing things together.

“Here we go,” Kodya stopped in front of one page with the both of them in renaissance costumes. “Hobbies. So the best thing to do with these is to try and relax and have fun. She’s probably a bit nervous to show you, so you’ve got to be supportive. Treat it seriously. You don’t have to enjoy it, but you shouldn’t be insulting or dismissive. If it goes well, you can ask her to do something different just the two of you, and we’ll make a battle strategy for that date.”

“So I need to take it seriously?” Gyrus said and Kodya nodded. He could do that easily. But then again. “I don’t know anything about cosplaying.”

Kodya sat back with a sigh, wet hair sprinkling water on the laminated pages of the book. “For that I cannot help you. But I do know someone who can.”

“Who?” Gyrus asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“He means me!” Epsilon cackled from behind. “Prepare yourself bro! I’ve got a lot to teach you in a very short amount of time!”

\----------

“Well what do you know,” Maria said, sounding impressed as she looked at the detailed plan Gyrus and Alistair had drafted. “You really are good at strategy.”

Gyrus puffed up his chest. “Of course, I’m a prince after all.” A prince with a brother who made him read a book on medieval warfare to ‘prepare.’ He glanced at Tori, to see if she thought it was as cool as Maria did, but she was frowning as she looked at the plan.

“This puts you into battle in the front,” she said. “But as your knight, I cannot allow you to take such a risk. You are our prince Gyrus, we cannot afford you getting hurt.”

“What?” Gyrus felt his face fall. Did Tori not want him to fight with her? He shook his head. “Look, I don’t know what kind of leader you had before...”

“That would be your mother,” Vela pointed out.

Gyrus ignored her. “But hiding in the back isn’t my style. I’m not going to ask any of you to take a risk that I wouldn’t take myself. Because that’s the kind of leader I am, like...” he cast about in his mind, searching for some kind of reference that would work for knights. “...like King Arthur!”

“Technically King Arthur doesn’t exist,” Knox said, and Maria elbowed him.

“A prince handsome inside and out!” Alistair wiped away a tear. “I’ll follow you anywhere. Especially with that few,” he gave a wink, and Maria hit him instead.

“I like it!” Maria grinned, holding up a fist, while Alistair quaked in the background. “You’ve definitely got my ax!”

“And my bow!” Vela held up a hand crafted bow and arrow.

“And my mace,” Bronzo added, lifting what Gyrus seriously hoped was felt spikes on a wooden handle.

“Lord of the rings also doesn’t technically...” Knox started, but Maria lifted her fist higher and he fell silent.

“None of this matters if he gets himself hurt!” Tori protested, and Gyrus realized she was worried. “Don’s team is known for their ruthlessness! Or have you forgotten what they did to Hinju?” Gyrus looked around the room, wondering what could happen in a cosplayer game to initiate such a strong reaction.

“That was an accident,” Vela squared her shoulders. “And we have a referee now, Oli will make sure no one gets hurt.” The others all nodded, and Gyrus was left feeling vaguely uneasy that no one had explained what exactly happened. Maybe Epsilon was right when he said cosplay was a deadly art. But still...

He grabbed Tori’s hand. “I want to fight with you,” he said, voice pleading. “I even got this shield thing!” He gestured to the cheap wooden table top that Epsilon had given him to use. “Please let me back you up.” Tori looked him directly in the eyes, and Gyrus got a little lost in those bright green orbs.

“Fine,” Tori sighed in defeat. “But allow me to be your blade.” She straightened her shoulders. “I vow that no harm will come to you my prince, while you are in my care.”

“Excellent!” Gyrus beamed, and Tori’s cheeks reddened. “But as for the fight, don’t worry too much about me. I have more than one trick up my sleeve.”

\-----------

The ensuing battle was interesting, to say the least. They followed Gyrus’ plan for a two pronged attack, the first party of Vela, Maria, and Knox sneaking in the back, while Tori, Alistair, Bronzo, and Gyrus created a bigger distraction in the front by pretending to surrender.

Gyrus tugged at the hood over his head. This was the part of the plan he was most worried about. Alistair had insisted that everyone would think Gyrus was Knox if he kept it up and didn’t talk, but he was less certain. They needed it to work though, if only for long enough for the others to get inside and capture the enemy’s leader.

“Who goes there?” A giant of a woman strode forward, dressed head to toe in what Gyrus sincerely hoped was fake armor. His little wooden shield was feeling particularly pathetic right now. Tori shifted closer and Gyrus tried to take comfort in her presence.

The woman squinted her eyes. “Is that you fancy pants? You barbarians have a lot of nerve coming to our neck of the woods so badly armed.” Tori grit her teeth and Gyrus grabbed her hand, a silent warning to back down.

Tori drew a deep breath, and then straightened her shoulders. “We’ve come to surrender!” She shouted.

A murmur filled the other players. Apparently this was not well heard. “Surrender?” Ragan raised an eyebrow. “All that talk last we met about honor and you’re going to surrender just like that?”

“If I may,” Alistair pushed to the front. “As you have no doubt heard, things have changed since last we fought. Our beloved Queen, who had fallen to the illness of college, has passed away, and in her absence, two of our own gave up the fight in their grief and disillusionment. What you see before you are the last of the people of Brit, and we wish to surrender to ensure the safety of our people.”

“A likely story,” Ragan sniffed, “but fine. I’ll bite. Just one request.” She pointed a finger directly at Gyrus. “Take off his hood. I want to see all your faces when you surrender.”

Tori tensed, but Gyrus squeezed her hand again. This could still work to their advantage. With no one knowing who he was, the other side would have to sit through a brief character introduction and buy them at least some time. Slowly he raised his other hand to his hood, and pulled it off.

A gasp ran through the waiting crowd. “Epsilon!” Ragan screamed, hand flying to her sword. “The traitor is among them! Attack!” Gyrus had just enough time to think, _this is all Epsilon's fault, again,_ before the whole area dissolved into chaos.

“What,” Gyrus started as he ducked the swing of a very angry bald man, “exactly did my stupid brother do?”

“He used to be on their team,” Tori said as she blocked a hit meant for Gyrus with her sword. “I do not know the details, just that he left.”

“Typical!” Gyrus grumbled as he raised his shield to block Ragan. “You know I’m not actually Epsilon right?” He asked her as her large face neared his. “He’s like, super old.”

Ragan snarled. “I do not care. If you share his blood, then you are no better than he!” With one armored hand, _and oh wow that was real armor,_ she sent Gyrus’ shield careening to the side, while she raised her sword high above her.

Gyrus had never thought he’d be afraid of a nerf sword, but the way she was holding it, he had no doubt this was going to be very, very painful. He tried to run, but he had somehow gotten trapped in the corner of the old plastic set piece. There was nowhere to run, he lowered his head.

“You hypocrite!” Gyrus looked up to see Tori dive in front of him, catching the great blade with her own. Her feet slipped backwards in the dirt against Ragan’s overwhelming strength, but she held firm. “You claim to have honor, and yet you hold an innocent man responsible for the actions of a brother seven years his senior?” Her hair blazed against the sun, giving her an ethereal glow, and Gyrus could only stare in awe.

Tori slipped back another inch, and the movement caused Gyrus to snap to attention. This was no time to get all mushy eyed. He leaned against the plastic set piece, trying to give her more space. The plastic moved, and Gyrus froze, an idea forming in his mind.

Carefully he pressed along the side of the corner, which had apparently been built with a smooth pole in the middle for easy movement. If he timed this right...he glanced at Ragan, who had managed to push Tori even further forward. Almost...

Ragan gave Tori one final push, lining up exactly with the far edge of the set piece. “Tori! Duck!” Gyrus screamed as he pushed against the other wall with all his might. Tori hit the ground as the top of the set piece spun like a corkscrew inches over her head.

Ragan, who had been standing on her feet, was not so lucky. The set piece collided with her side, sending her flying backwards to land with a thud on the ground. She struggled to right herself, but it was all in vain. The authentic armor she wore was too heavy for even her to lift, and she was stuck on the ground, screaming for one of her teammates to assist her.

“We did it!” Gyrus cried, scrambling to Tori’s side to pull her to her feet. “Did you see that?” he beamed at her, glowing with pride.

“Aye,” Tori said, and kissed him.

Gyrus would love to say that he responded positively, kissed her back, did anything at all really. But the sad truth was, the second after her lips touched his, something solid and hard crashed into his legs, sending him tumbling down the small hill with whatever had hit him.

When he finally came to a stop, he found himself half on top of another boy with brown hair. “Are you okay?” he asked, starting to scramble off.

“Don’t!” a voice called from above and he saw Maria, Vela, and Knox running down the hill after him. “Keep that slippery eel pinned Prince Gyrus!”

“That really isn’t necessary,” the boy under Gyrus sighed. “I don’t have legs, it's not like I can go anywhere.”

“That’s what I thought,” Maria pulled up with a glare, “until you sent yourself flying down that hill in your wheelchair!”

Gyrus blinked, the other boy. “Are you Don by any chance?”

“King Don,” the boy corrected. “Or I was at any rate.” He looked over Gyrus. “And you are...?”

“He’s our Prince,” Knox stated in that flat voice of his. “And by the laws of the game. If our leader defeats you, our team wins.”

“Go brits!” Vela cheered, and the whole team gave a cry of agreement.

Gyrus felt on top of the world. He’d done it! He’d actually won! Albeit by complete accident, but still! He looked towards Tori, eager to share his victory.

But Tori was not celebrating. Instead she stared at her shoes, expression full of woe. Gyrus didn't understand, this tournament had meant so much to her, why wasn’t she smiling. Unless, this wasn’t because of the kiss was it? Had she not liked it?

Or, said a voice in Gyrus’ head that sounded suspiciously like Kodya, is it because you didn’t reciprocate?

Well, Gyrus shook his head, he couldn’t let that stand now could he? He took a step forward, on hand reaching out to Tori. “Will you go out with me?” he shouted.

Everyone stopped to stare at him, Alistair’s face lit up, and Gyrus suddenly realized that he really ought to have put a name in that request. “Tori!” he said and Alistair pouted. “Tori will you go out with me?” And Tori’s eyes widened.

Then she smirked, placing one hand on her hip as she looked down on Gyrus. “I thought ye’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epsilon: Muhahaha! My fiendish plan to set up Gyrus and Tori is complete!  
> Kodya: How is any of this on you?  
> Epsilon: Don't you see? First Made it so that no one else would join Tori's role-play group. Then I put the idea in Gyrus' mind, and then I ensure that Don will be mad enough to force Tori to defend him, and finally admit their feelings! Muhahaha!  
> Kodya: So you ruined your relationship with Don and nearly screwed over Tori's role-play group, all to get your brother a boyfriend?  
> Epsilon: Is it not brilliant?  
> Kodya: ...  
> Kodya: Ok I'm taking away your cartoon villain privileges.


End file.
